Truth or Dare
by DJbrooklyn
Summary: what happens when six superpowered teens and a crazy teen girl as the host play truth or dare read to find out.R AND R
1. the start

**TRUTH OR DARE PPG STYLE**

Me:send in dares

All except me:AND DARES

ME:yeah yeah anyways just review truths and dares

Bubbles:will there be co host?

Me:sadly no…..BLOSSOM BRICK

Both:yea

me:DISCLAIMER!

BOTH:**DJcutie OWNS NOTHING OTHER THAN THE THOUGHTS THAT COME OUT OF HER BRAIN!J  
><strong>


	2. uh-oh

Me:_comes in crying_

Blossom: Whats happened

Me: My story only got one review…BUT…

All: BUT WHAT

Me: the person who did review is my all time favorite truth or dare writer ever!

All:OH NO NOT

Me:YEP SHIPPERGIRL2245 okay here are her dares

**_Bubbles i dare you to wear the most hideous outfit imaginable_**

**_Buttercup i dare you to wear the most girly outfit from bubbles closet_**

**_Blossom i dare you to confess your deepest secret or feel the wrath of my orange_**

**_Brick i dare you to eat a cockroach_**

**_Boomer youre the cutest one out of the two!just wanted to say that and dye your hair pink in put it in pigtails_**

**_Butch act and dress like a girl for the rest of the chapter _**

**_TRUTHS_**

**_All who is your crush_**

Me: you all heard your dares bubbly you go first

Bubbles: But i dont wanna

Me: you have to or you cant see octi fro a month

Bubbles:FINE_  
><em>

_Flys to princess house and comes back in the most ugliest outfit ever _

Bubbles: how does this look

Bloss and Bc:_*cough*_slutty_*cough*_

Me: ummmmm... BC YOUR TURN

Bc:pleeeeaaaaassssssseeeeee dont make me do it

Me:just put on a dress and heels and makeup just not a frilly dress

Bc: stilll no

Me:fine then ill just burn your blankie

Bc: _growling _ill do it ill do it just dont hurt blankie.F*CK

_Buttercup flys back home and goes to their room _**yes they still share a room** _to pick out a emarald green dress with sparkly heels with green eyeshadow and black eyeliner and plain lip gloss_

Blossom:you look beautiful bc.

Bubbles:yeah i just got a idea lets go sing karaoke tonight just us girls

Me:Yeah but not in clothes like bc has on just skinny jeans and heels with little to no makeup and a crop top.

Bc:why me

Me: cause your you and love your sisters and YOUR TURN

Bloss:Nope ill never tell and you cant scare me into it ethier_ sticks tounge out_

Brick:i got this _starts tickling blossom_

Blossom:BRICK _LAUGHS_ STOP ILL _LAUGHS_ TELL.

Brick:your welcome.

Blossom:you better be lucky your my best friend._whisper_my deepest secret is i used to be scared of thunder

Bc:your still afraid of thunder

Bloss:says the person who is scared of spiders

Me:both of you _demonic voice _SHUT UP!

Both:fine

Me:_reagular voice_ okay brick eat a cockroach

Brick:okay _eats cockroach_ done.

Girls:ew

Me:boomer do your dare so i can go eat

Boomer:thanks i already did it see._points to his hair_

Me:okay Butch since its the end of the chappie your dare will be next 2chapters if we make it there so the truth for everyone ill even take truths no dares though

Bloss: Brick

Bc:Butch

Bubble:Boomer

Me:Brandon the boys brother im the girls sister were all best friend couterpart to couterpart

Brick:Blossy

Butch:Butters

Boomer:Bubbly

Brandon:sorry im late what are we doing

Me:whose your crush and better be me

Brandon:_smirks_ princess

Me:w-w-w-what _starts to cry_

Brandon:Brooklyn **everybody call me dj because i love music and full house** you know its you why do you think i spend so much time with you

everybody were all going on a group date

All:REALLY

Me:Yep

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT I WILL BE ACCEPTING CO HOST ADIOUS<strong>


	3. IMPORTANT

_**AUTHORS NOTE**_

* * *

><p>hey my readers umm instead of posting your truths and dares as a review could you pm me them unless you dont have a account then yea just post them in the reviews also i really love all of the people who actully sent in the dares and stuff<p>

**BEFORE I FORGET YOU CAN SEND IN DARES AND TRUTHS FOR ME AND BRANDON **

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>I LOVE ALL MY HMM WHAT SHOULD I CALL MY FOLLOWERS REVIEW SOME NAMES<strong>_

_**LOVE DJ**_


	4. IM BACK

_**AUTHOR NOTE **_

_**IF YOU WANT TO BE A CO HOST I NEED TO KNOW :NAME GENDER PERSONALITY AND BLAH BLAH BLAH YOU GET THE PICTURE RIGHT**_

* * *

><p>I walk in to a group of teens who are sitting in a circle because im to cheap to buy some chairs."Hey everybody welcome back to another chapter of TORD" i said "Today we have ALOT of truths and dares so thats why i got you guys something to sit on BRING THE CHAIRS OUT THE BOB!". 2 chairs come in being pulled by bob my assistant or slave as he thinks of it but hey he should't have volunteered."AWWW COOL THANKS" is what i heard from my sisters and their counterparts and natrually i responded how any other girl would"SHUT THE FUCK UP SO WE CAN GO ON WITH THE STORY!"."You know you do not have to be rude about it" they all said at the same time "im sorry ive just have had rough week ive been in the hospital for most of the week...OH WELL on with the chappie first lets do the one dare we did't do last chapter...""Well are you gonna tell us or naw" Bc said so annoyed=)."fine his dare is to wait let me take a selfie..." they all looked at me like i was crazy (which i am sometimes)"to dress and act like a girl for the rest of the chapter'"WHAT NOO"Fine i'll just use my puppy dog face" I do a puppy dog face the best one in the world to."FINE FINE FINE Damit"." you get to dress him up girls""YES".<p>

I roll my eyes at how long this chapter is going to be and how much my fingers will hurt"just hurry up will ya matter fact ill just use my authoress powers."i snap my fingers and butch is in heels and dress..."HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU LOOK SO STUPID"we all laughed."oh shut up espesially you blossom" we all stopped laughing"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY"calm down bad choice of words butch"bc said as we all TRIED to keep blossom from hurting butch "fine but only because i want to hurry up with chapter"."OKAY here are the reviews finally"

"these dares are from Shipper (can i call you that)

Yay! I didn't know I was your favorite :3  
>Buttercup: I want your blankie<br>Bubbles: go to the boys house and wear their clothes and act like a boy  
>Blossom:eh I got nothing heres a cookie<br>Brick: sing a romantic song to Blossom  
>Boomer:act like a...hm...oh a bunny!<br>Butch:sit on Brick' s lap for as long as DJ wants (can I call you DJ?)  
>Truths<br>Blossom:why are you afraid of thunder?  
>Buttercup:what was the most humiliating thing that have ever happened to you?<p>

"Ok lets start with truth first OH and yes you can call me Dj or Brook or Whatever you want"

"okay the reason im afraid of thunder is a long story ready to hear it...?"we all nodded except me and my sisters cause it partically our fault"well it started when me and my family went to the fair which would not have been bad if i did't get lost and it started thundering and lighting and i..."BAM blossom was cut of by thunder which got brick a blossom on his lap hidin her head in his shirt holding on like if she let go she would die."Blossy are you ok" brick asked as he rubbed her back soothingly with a smirk glued on his face all he got was a nod in response.'Anyway i started to see shadows following me so i ran to the gate as fast as i could a flew home where i found a worried looking profeser and 3 crying sisters"blossom said _REALLY_ fast while she was still on bricks lap i laughed at this."OH i remeber that night but wait we were _ten years_ old and you had super powers why were you scared" i asked with obvious confusion mixed with humor""oh shut up"she said back annoyed,i love annoying my sisters hehehehehe.

"BC tell the TRUTH""fine the most humilating thing that happend to me was when when i accidently kissed mitch michelson in elementary and he liked it and i could not do anything about it plus he moved before i could get to him that damn bastard""HE DID WHAT" butch said as his eye twitched,looks like somebodys jelly time to have fun mwahhahahahah."you know i can give you guys dares to right""OH i get it"brandon said as a sly smirk came onto my face ill mess with this later."Well im going to start withb my favorite dare first and it is...BRICKS dare""WHAT NOOOO""Just do it""alright" he grumbled as he started singing to blossom.

Hey I've been watching you  
>Every little thing you do<br>Every time I see you pass  
>In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast<br>I've tried to page you twice  
>But I see you roll your eyes<br>Wish I could make it real  
>But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal<br>'Cause I know you really want me  
>I hear your friends talk about me<br>So why you trying to do without me  
>When you got me<br>Where you want me

(Hey Juliet)  
>I think you're fine<br>You really blow my mind  
>Maybe someday, you and me can run away<br>I just want you to know  
>I wanna be your Romeo<br>Hey Juliet

Girl you got me on my knees  
>Beggin' please, baby please<br>Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying  
>Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way<br>Too far to turn around  
>So I'm gonna stand my ground<br>Gimme just a little bit of hope  
>With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance<p>

'Cause I know you really want me  
>I hear your friends talk about me<br>So why you tryin' to do without me  
>When you got me<br>Where you want me

Hey Juliet  
>I think you're fine<br>You really blow my mind  
>Maybe someday, you and me can run away<br>I just want you to know  
>I wanna be your Romeo<br>Hey Juliet

I know you really want me  
>I hear your friends talk about me<br>So why you tryin' to do without me  
>When you got me<br>Where you want me  
>You don't have to say forever<br>For us to hang together  
>So hear me when I say<br>Hey Juliet

Hey Juliet  
>I think you're fine<br>You really blow my mind  
>Maybe someday, you and me can run away<br>I just want you to know  
>I wanna be your Romeo<br>Hey Juliet

Hey Juliet  
>I think you're fine<br>You really blow my mind  
>Maybe someday, you and me can run away<br>I just want you to know  
>I wanna be your Romeo<br>Hey Juliet

Brick finished"AND thats how i really feel about you"REALLY"blossom perked up"yea"brick blushed...okay this is just taking WAY to long"KISS HER IDIOT" i yelled and he did,"okay lets move on...

* * *

><p><em><strong>I own nothing and ill continue if i get a review that somebody really likes where this story could go<br>**_

_**I LOVE ALL MY DJ's peace**_


End file.
